


The Last Warm Day of September

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Exhibitionism, Fucking in the Yard, Jock Straps, M/M, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Patrick Brewer is Thirsty, Patrick Brewer is a show off, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Ring Camera Porn, Sex, Top David Rose, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: Things get heated when David decides to go tanning and catches Patrick doing some yard work at the cottage. They take full advantage of their lack of neighbors to put on a show for each other in the privacy of their backyard and on their front deck.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	The Last Warm Day of September

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x12: The Spark
> 
> Patrick thought their sex life was pretty great, once he got his own apartment and they had the privacy they needed, but it turns out being able to call each other "husband" and being 20 minutes away from the nearest neighbor has benefits he and David couldn't have imagined.
> 
> There's a lot to this, I wasn't totally sure how to tag it, but it's basically just straight smut. Enjoy.

Patrick knew that David enjoyed tanning before they were married. He’d learned as much thanks to the incident the day that they took their engagement photos when David had sent him to a tanning salon to darken up a bit. What he didn’t know was how much David enjoyed it. One of the first things David had ordered for the cottage was a pair of reclining lounge chairs for their back yard. On their days off, he’d go out whenever it was warm enough, laying out on his chair for hours with a book or his headphones. When they’d first moved in, he’d spread his towel out and lay there shirtless in a tiny pair of swim trunks, tanning oil covering his olive skin, but lately, once he realized just how secluded the cottage was, he’d wander out in his robe, and strip naked, covering only his crotch with a small towel to prevent it from burning. 

“Need help with that?” Patrick asked, grabbing the bottle of tanning oil from the ground beside David on one unusually warm September morning. Snow was forecast for later that week, and Patrick knew it was likely David’s last day to lay out in the sun for a while.

“Please.” David relaxed into his chair, stretching his long legs and turning his head to the side so he could look at his husband. “Can you get my back?”

“Always.” Patrick knelt down and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck before rubbing the oil into David’s back. He worked his way down, gently swatting him on the ass before rubbing it into his legs.

“You’re not done, are you?” David looked up as Patrick stepped back.

“I did what you said.”

“Mmmhm, but you need to rub it in here.” David ran a hand along his backside. “You just left a handprint.” 

Patrick did as told, rubbing it in, squeezing David’s cheeks hard, knowing he liked it rough. 

“You can lay with me if you want. Tan with me?” David patted the extra chair beside him. 

“This grass won’t cut itself.” Patrick shook his head and ruffled David’s curls. “It’s tempting, but iIt’s going to be too cold soon for me to want to do it.”

“The offer is always open.” 

“I know. Relax. I’m going to do some yard work and enjoy the view every time I look your way.” He winked and headed to their shed. 

Before long, Patrick noticed David’s eyes on him. He stopped the mower and pulled off his shirt, tossing it in David’s direction.

David held up a bottle of sunblock and shook it towards him. “You’re not doing that shirtless without this on. You know how quickly you’ll burn.”

Patrick shook his head and walked over to his chair. He loved how much David cared about his skin. “Help me apply it?” He knelt beside David, who took his time rubbing it into his back and chest. 

“Good to go.” David sat up, covering his crotch with a towel and rubbing tanning oil into his legs. 

Patrick got back to work cutting the grass, sweat dripping down his skin. As he walked, his shorts started to slip down his hips. He kicked them off and tossed them in David’s direction, choosing to finish his chore in only his sneakers and jockstrap. Before he was with David, he’d never have thought about doing something so risqué, but with their seclusion and the way  
David eyed him as he worked shirtless, he’d gotten much bolder. David had a bit of a kink for seeing Patrick doing mundane tasks while wearing as little clothing as possible. He’d discovered it accidentally when he was making David breakfast, clad only in his boxers the morning after one David’s first sleepover at his apartment. He’d been thanked with a blowjob while he leaned against his fridge before they’d been able to eat.

He looked over and noticed David’s hand had slipped under his towel, not so discreetly touching himself. 

“See something you like?” Patrick yelled as he walked by.

David tossed him the towel, showing off his semi-hard cock. “What do you think?”

Patrick smirked, wiping the sweat off his torso before tossing the towel back. He bent over the handle of their lawnmower, flashing the head of the glittery blue butt plug he’d slid in after his morning shower at David as he passed.

“I see I’m not the only one who thought they’d have some fun out here.” David pulled a bottle of lube from the pocket of his robe and slicked up his cock, continuing to stroke himself as he watched Patrick finish his yard work.

Patrick put away the lawnmower and straddled David’s lap, leaning in for a kiss. “I’m done with my chores.”

“No, you’re not.” David ran his palm over Patrick’s crotch.

“Is that so?” Patrick whimpered. “What else do I need to do?” He leaned in for a bruising kiss.

“You know exactly what you need to do,” David moaned, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his jockstrap, snapping it against his skin. 

Patrick yelped and kicked off his tennis shoes. “How do you want me?” He felt David press his plug gently inside him and let out a whimper. “You love when I wear this, don’t you?”

“So much. You’ve been thinking about fucking me out here since you woke up, haven’t you?” David slid down Patrick’s jockstrap and squeezed his ass cheeks. 

“Longer than that.” Patrick whimpered and kicked off the fabric. “I’ve wanted to fuck you right here in this chair since the first time I saw you out here tanning. Seeing you all oiled up wearing only a little towel over your cock does things to me,” he admitted, grinding his ass against David’s lap.

“I wanna finish getting you ready,” David whined. “Straddle my face.”

Patrick did as he was told, whimpering as the plug was removed and quickly replaced by David’s tongue thrusting inside him, relaxing his tight ring of muscle. He leaned down and gave David’s cock a cursory lick, resting his hands on David’s thighs to steady himself as he was opened up. 

“You’re gonna make me cum before I get inside this pretty hole of yours.” David squeezed Patrick’s thighs. “You can’t keep your mouth off my cock, can you?”

Patrick grabbed the lube and slicked up David’s cock even more. “Nope, fuck babe, think I’m loose enough for you?” He turned around and backed up, slowly lowering himself onto David’s cock, whimpering once he felt David fully inside him. “I love how you fill me up. So good.” He rested his hands on David’s chest, letting himself adjust to the stretch.

“Are you gonna put on another show for me? I thought watching you cut the grass was great, but now you’re gonna ride me?” He groaned as he felt Patrick’s weight resting on his thighs. “Sure this chair can support us both?”

Patrick rolled his hips, slowly fucking himself on David’s cock, knowing how much David loved to watch him pleasure himself. He grabbed the lube and slowly started to stroke his own cock, leaning his head back and moaning David’s name loudly. He shut his eyes and played with his nipple with his other hand, doing all the things David loved to watch him do.

David gripped Patrick’s hips, wanting to steady him as they fucked. “Can’t get enough of my cock can you?” David asked before pulling Patrick down for a sloppy kiss. 

Patrick kissed back, pulling the other deck chair beside them and flipping them over onto it so he was on his back with David on top of him, still inside him. He smirked as David gasped in amazement hooking his ankles around David’s waist, he pulled his husband closer and leaned in for another kiss. “Your turn to fuck me.”

David thrust into him, loving the feeling of Patrick’s hard cock sliding against his belly as he thrust. “I love how fucking strong you are. Show off.”

“I’m not the one who was lying naked in my yard. I think you’re the show-off,” Patrick teased, smiling up at David. “You’re fulfilling one of my fantasies right now. I’ve always wanted to try fucking you in our yard. It’s thrilling, the thought that we could get caught any moment.”

“But we won’t. No one is coming by. Fuck.” David grabbed his robe and quickly pulled it on as he heard a car pull up to their driveway, keeping it open so it protected Patrick’s modesty as he lay on top of him.

Patrick looked over, seeing the delivery truck that had parked in front of their house. “I wasn’t expecting them today.” He arched his hips, not enjoying their interruption. “When did you become so modest?” he teased.

David rolled his eyes and continued to thrust under the cover of his robe. “I wasn’t expecting an audience out here.” He quickened his pace as soon as he saw the truck starting to pull away. “Fuck, I’m close. Want me to fill you up?” 

“Please.” Patrick arched his back and came between them, screaming David’s name. The way he clenched tight around David as he came was enough to make David come as well, filling him up, his screams mingling with Patrick’s. As they came down from their orgasm, Patrick rolled onto his side, feeling David pull out of him and cup his cheek, leaning in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me?” David stroked his cheek, grinning at him. “You say that every time we make love.” He tangled his fingers in Patrick’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“That was just incredible. Can I not thank you for fulfilling my fantasy?” Patrick tangled his legs with David’s, kissing him again. “I love you too. I’m just still in awe sometimes about how good it is with you, how good you make me feel.” 

David blushed, “You flatter me.”

“I mean all of it.” Patrick kissed his nose and climbed off of the chair, grabbing the hose he’d been using to water their garden earlier that day and spraying himself down, rinsing the cum off of his chest. He quickly sprayed David who yelped, before laying out on David’s chair, enjoying the sun on his wet skin.

“Decided to do some tanning?” David shed his robe and rinsed off in the same way, misting the hose over Patrick. “You looked warm.”

“You just have a thing for seeing me all wet.” Patrick rolled over onto his belly. “Spray my back?”

David obliged before lying beside him. “You look very sexy when wet, but we should go in soon. You’re gonna burn.”

After a few minutes, Patrick got up, dry from the sun, and stretched. “Ready to go in?”

David nodded and gathered their things, pulling his robe back on, cursing as he unsuccessfully turned their doorknob. “You locked us out.”

Patrick shrugged and walked around to the front door, smirking as David gasped at his nakedness. “I’m allowed to be naked in our yard. No one is gonna see this.” He returned with their spare key and the parcel that had been dropped off. “You might want to check our doorbell camera later. A very sexy naked husband may have triggered it,” he teased, handing David the package and unlocking the door with their spare key. “There’s a reason for this key.” He laughed and let them in. “Maybe next summer I’ll just do all my yard work naked.”

“I wouldn’t say no to that,” David smirked, pulling up their doorbell camera on his laptop as soon as they were inside and quickly saving the video. “Fuck.” He whimpered as he watched the clip. Patrick had rung their doorbell and started stroking himself for a moment before getting the package. He pulled the clip up on his phone and showed Patrick, who’d thrown on a tee shirt and shorts. He opened the front door and urged Patrick onto their deck. “I think we need to finish what you started,” he winked, shutting the door behind his husband.

Patrick did as told, standing in view of the camera and ringing the bell. “Special delivery for a Mr. David Rose-Brewer.” Patrick bent over and pulled down his shorts, shaking his pale ass in front of the camera.

“I want you to touch yourself for me, babe,” David instructed through the microphone.

Patrick turned around and rubbed himself through his shorts. “I’m so turned on thinking about you watching me standing out here being a naughty boy.”

David moaned. “Fuck. I love watching you. Are you thinking about me?”

“Always.” Patrick pulled the waistband of his shorts under his balls and licked his hand stroking his cock, feeling it grow in his hand. “I wish I could see you right now.”

“I feel so dirty watching you like this but fuck Patrick.” David bit his lip and grabbed some lube they’d stashed between their couch cushions. He slicked up his palm and started pumping himself.

“I wanna come and suck your cock right now but I know what this is doing for you, babe.” Patrick ran his thumb over his slit and licked off his precum. “The neighbors are gonna think I’m just standing out here; not that I’m putting on a little show for my husband.”

Patrick continued his show while David watched on his laptop, giving him words of encouragement. “You are such a show-off. Fuck. I love you so much.”

“Getting close.” Patrick whimpered. “Want me to come inside and finish in your mouth?”

“Tempting. But I wanna watch you out there. Maybe when you’re done you can come in and I can finish in your mouth,” David panted.

Patrick did as told, licking his hand clean after he came all over his fist. “Fuck, so good.”

David dropped the phone after seeing him come and rushed outside. Patrick dropped to his knees and let David finish in his mouth in view of the camera. 

“I think we need to watch that later,” Patrick smirked as he pulled off of David and closed his robe. “I’m like the naughty delivery boy now.”

“You’re something.” David grinned. “I didn’t think I’d married such a show-off.”

“You love it.” Patrick pulled David inside and laid with him on their couch.

“I really do.”


End file.
